russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial religious television station IBC-13 Manila. Aside from IBC-13's religious, children, entertainment and news and public affairs programming dominate the non-prime slots, Viva-TV on primetime with its sports, entertainment and animated programming. IBC-13 currently shows from 45 of IBC-13 programs and 37 of Viva-TV programs. Viva-TV sponsors other events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area. They also promote upcoming Viva movies with Foreign, Pinoy and Cartoon movies and Interviews for the upcoming movies both local and international movies. IBC-13 Programs 'IBC-13' As of June 5, 2011, IBC-13 programming including news and public affairs programs and entertainment-produced shows that aired on Channel 13. 'News Team 13' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) *''Express Balita: Weekend Edition'' (1998-present) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) *''Tagamend'' (2008-present) 'Entertainment' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-present) *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-present) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2000-2003, 2011-present) 'Infotainment' *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Fil-Chi'' (2010-present) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Tukaan'' (1998-present) 'Children Shows' *''Y2K: Yes2Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Religious' IBC airs religious programming about the catholic television network in the government-owned station. *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-present) *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (2007-present) *''Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo'' (2011-present) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-present) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-present) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) 'Specials' *''Christmas from the Star'' – A Christmas program produced for the benefit of the Philippine Children's Television Foundation (2011-present) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) 'Cartoons' IBC-13 airs children's programming for kids every morning and afternoon slots dubbed as IBC Kids. *''Animaniacs'' (2010-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2008-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2009-present) *''Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers'' (2007-present) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (2007-present) *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-present) *''Gumby'' (2010-present) *''Hello Kitty'' (2010-present) *''Little Women'' (2011-present) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2003-present) *''McDonalds Kids Town'' (1998-2004, 2009-present) *''The Care Bears'' (2011-present) *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1999-2005, 2008-present) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (2008-present) 'From Viva-TV' This list includes programs aired by Viva-TV premieres on IBC-13 in June 5, 2011. Viva-TV on IBC-13 is broadcasted from Monday-Friday at 5:00-11:00pm (expert on the 8:00pm on Tuesdays which is occupied by DMZ-TV), while the weekenusuall begins from Saturdays at 11:30 am and Sundays at 3:00 pm. 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''All Out with Nicole Hyala'' (2010-present) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (2010-present) *''Chikalectric'' (2010-present) *''Daily Top 5'' (2010-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (2010-present) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (2010-present) 'Lifestyle' *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (2010-present) 'Drama Series' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (2011-present) *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, 2010-present) *''Flames'' (2010-present) *''May Bukas Pa'' (2011-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, 2010-present) 'Comedy' *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (1996-2002, 2010-present) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990, 1996-2002, 2010-present) *''Wow!'' (1996-2002, 2010-present) 'Reality' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (2011-present) 'Sports' *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Spotlight TV'' (2010-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (2008-present) 'Variety Shows' *''Pop Girls'' (2010-present) *''Viva Concerts'' (2010-present) 'Movie Blocks' *''Now Showing'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Sinemaks'' (1999-2003, 2010-present) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) 'Cartoons' *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Bratz'' (2010-present) *''Grossology'' (2010-present) *''Lola and Virginia'' (2010-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (2010-present) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2010-present) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2010-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2010-present) *''Trollz'' (2010-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) 'IBC Regional Shows' The regional shows on IBC regional stations nationwide. 'Newscast' *''Express Balita Amianan'' - Anchored by Bridgette Mayor. (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' - Anchored by Buen Algono. (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' - Anchored by Bob Malazarte. (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' - Anchored by June Duterte. (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Public Affairs' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Children Shows' *''12 Under Club'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Entertainment' *''Kampeon sa Rehiyon'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) Previously air show 'IBC News and Public Affairs' 'Newscast' *Balita sa IBC (1986-1989) *Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1987-1989) *Balita sa Tanghali (1987-1989) *Bantay Balita (1989-1992) *CNN News Update (1991-1992) *CTN Midnite (1997-1998) *Eight o'Clock Newsbreak (1990-1996) *Eleven O'Clock News (1990-1992) *Headline 13 (1989-1990, 1997-1998) *IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) *IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) *IBC News 5 O'Clock/5:30 Report (1992-1994) *IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994) *IBC TV X-Press (1994-1997) *Inter-Island 13 News (1961-1975) *International News Report (1992-1993) *Islands Local News (1992) *Islands Newsbreak (1991-1992) *Mid-day Report (1975-1987) *Midnight Report (1961-1975) *Newsday on 13 (1978-1986) *Newsday on 13 Late Night Edition (1978-1987) *Newsworld at 13 (1975-1978) *Newsworld at 13 Late Night Report (1975-1979) *News 13 (1961-1975) *News and Views with Abby Cruz (2009-2010) *PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997) *The Eleven O'Clock News (1992-1995) 'Public Affairs' *Agring Agri (1991-1992) *FVR Up Close (1997-1998) *Hotline sa 13 (1990-1992) *Hanep Buhay (1992-1995) *Morning Brew (1990-1992) *Mag Agri Tayo (1990-1991) *Public Forum (1987-1990) 'Public Service' *Mahal (1975-1997) 'Drama shows' *Alagad (1991-1993) *Dear Teacher (1990-1992) *IBC Love Stories (1992-1995) *Kapag May Katiwanan Ipaglaban Mo! (1989-1992) *May Bukas Pa (1999-2001) *Ulat ang Batang Gubat (1990-1991) *Viva Love Stories (1988-1989) 'Comedy show' *13 14 15 (1989-1990) *Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1977-1981) *Bistek's (1991-1992) *Chicks to Chicks (1980-1986) *CUTE (Call Us Two Entertainment) (1977-1980) *OK Tol! (1989-1990) *Sic O'Clock News (1987-1990) *Takeshi Castle (1990-1992) *TVJ Television Jesters (1991-1992) 'Showbiz Talk shows' *Celeberity DAT Com (2002-2004) *Sine Silip (1991-1992) 'Variety & Musical shows' *Alas Dose sa 13 (1999-2000) *Apat Na Sikat (1975-1981) *Awitawanan (1991-1992) *Chowtime Na! (2003-2006) *Dance Tonight (1986-1988) *Lunch Break (2000-2003) *The Sharon Cuneta Show (1986-1988) 'Children shows' *Ang Galing Mo Bata (1992-1994) *Kiddie Aside (1992) *Smart Cookies (1993-1994) *TeleVision (1992-1993) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation